The Dark Crystal
by syd04
Summary: This story starts a year after Pitch is defeated. The lights on the globe have started to go out again. It's up to the guardians to figure out what is causing it and stop it. As they look everywhere for the source, the lights on the globe keep going out. Christmas is upon them, and North is out with the guardians, not in his workshop. The yetis and elves are barely any help either.
1. The Globe Lights

Sandy smiled. His job was done. He had put a good dream in the last child. As he floated in the starry He decided to visit the North Pole, to check on the globe. Sandy was sure the globe had millions of little lights on it, representing all the children that believed, but ever since Pitch gotten stronger quickly and unexpectedly for unknown reasons, it was nice to check on it.

Sandy materialized his flyer, and soared away. As he flew, he saw lights flipping on in the children's houses. He saw the sun rising high into the sky. It was daytime.

When Sandy arrived at the North Pole, what he saw made his eyes pop! The lights on the globe were going out. "Not again," thought Sandy. He rushed into the workshop, looking for North. One of the yetis was painting a truck yellow. Sandy shook his head at the non-Christmasy color. The yeti had already made 15 of the trucks. "Uuummph!?" the yeti moaned and let his head bang on the table. Sandy continued to search for North. He was not in the work shop. He searched in North's he was, pondering new toy ideas for the creative and bright children. North immediately saw that something was wrong with Sandy, an exclamation point had appeared over his head."Sandy, what's wrong?" North asked with his thick accent. Sandy pointed towards the globe. North's eyes widened. His got out of his seat, slowly. He walked through the workshop, past the yeti who was still redoing the work he had lost. North nodded slightly at the new, improved color. When Sandy and North reached the globe, they saw many lights flickering out slowly. "What is this...?" North asked in wonder, but not the good kind. "Has Pitch returned?! What is going on?!" North asked angrily, to nobody in particular. A question mark appeared over Sandy's head. North pressed a big, red button. The Northern lights appeared everywhere.

Tooth looked up from a tube of a little girl's teeth. Baby tooth had come to her buzzing and pointing towards the windows. Tooth flew up and saw the Northern Lights."Oh no... no,no,no,no, no ,no, no, no!" she cried. She flew to the North Pole. "Why does it have to be so cold up here?" Tooth grumbled to herself.

Jack was starting on his ice palace in the South Pole. He had already made the outside of it. It was immense and Jack thought it was a little too girly. He made some changes to the windows and the sparkling towers. He admired his work. The tower tops looked like Hershey Kisses. The main structure of the palace was round and was 3 stories. Jack was marveling over his icy creation. He was about to start on the interior, when he saw the lights hanging above him. They were beautiful, but they meant something bad. Jack flew over to the North Pole. His palace would have to wait.

Bunnymund was lying in the snow, enjoying the day. He was painting one of his eggs, getting an early start for Easter. He placed it in the basket of eggs he had already painted. Bunnymund hopped up. He looked towards the sky, it was starting to snow. Then he saw a figure up in the sky. It was Jack. In the background, he saw colored lights, the Northern Lights. "Crikey, not now!" Bunnymund said, agitated. He sprinted down his tunnels and came up in the room where the globe is.

Even more lights had flickered out.


	2. The Expedition

"What has happened?" Tooth cried. "Why are the lights going out?" Jack asked. " Blimey, you don't think Pitch is back, do you?" Bunnymund asked, his eyes wide and his kangaroo-like ears floppy. "Pitch is not back. Jack took care of him. Pitch is _not _back. Pitch will never be truly gone, because there is always fear somewhere, but Pitch is too weak and scared to come back and face us," North said confidently. A question mark materialized over Sandy's head. "No, we don't know who or what is causing this, Sandy," Tooth answered gently in reply to the question mark." We just don't know."

The guardians set out into the world, riding in North's sleigh. Sandy wasn't in the sleigh because he was giving good dreams to all the little boys and girls. Bunnymund was about to be sick riding in that death trap of a sleigh. He couldn't stand heights, that's why his tunnels were underground. Jack decided to fly by the sleigh, just for fun. So he hopped out, and flew. He twisted and turned in the air, then, he saw a grotto of dark. All in one patch. The dark was immense.

"Stop the sleigh!" Jack called to North. The sleigh stopped in mid-air. "What is so important that I have to stop my sleigh?" North grumbled To Jack. "Look." North carefully got out of his seat, and peered over the edge. "What the elf?!" North shouted. "What, what is it?" Bunnymund also got up and looked out. "We'll crack my eggs and scramble 'em... What is that?!" Sandy had just finished his job. He came over to see what all the commotion was about. Sandy was so surprised about what he saw, that three exclamation points appeared over his head. His eyes were wide and he pointed and stared. Tooth flew up to the sleigh and looked at what Sandy was pointing at. "Oh my molars! What is that?!" she gasped. They all went down to it, to find out exactly just what that was.


	3. The Dark Crystal

The Guardians landed a distance away from the dark spot, just to be on the safe side. They left the sleigh and told the reindeer to stay put. Tooth flew above the mass of darkness to try to see what the source was. She saw a sparkle, but it flashed away ever so quickly. She flew back to the rest of the Guardians. As the Guardians got closer, the more fear overcame them. But they kept inching forward. Jack was ahead of the group, by a foot or so, and he crossed the line between light and dark before any of the rest of them. When he did cross the line, he sucked into the center, sucked into the source. Jack saw a huge gleam of silver at the middle, but then it turned a dark, black gem-like thing. Jack tried to grab it, for somehow he knew it was the source. But he could not, he was being sucked into it. He tried his best ice defense powers, but he only delayed being pulled into that blackish gem. He saw lots of things he was afraid of, but they weren't real. He saw fire, Pitch returning in his strongest form, he saw the other Guardians dying. but the thing he remembered was that black thing in the center that he knew was the source. Now, streams of black were speeding out of the black darkness, into the world. They were going to haunt the children, scare them and make them afraid. Jack was tired and famished, and he wanted to get out.

"Jack! Oh, crikey!" Bunnymund screeched. Even though he didn't show it, Bunnymund actually kind of cared for Jack. "What's going to happen to him?!" Tooth weeped. "Jack...Why now? Why now?!" North stormed. He always seemed like father to Jack. Sandy got an idea, so a lightbulb materialized over his head. He formed a strong whip, and cracked it. He whipped at the darkness and something inside of there screeched and wailed. That took the source's mind off of Jack, and onto that whip. Jack jumped at the chance to escape the torturing of the black grotto. He quickly escaped, and joined the rest of the Guardians. "What did you see in there?" North was the first to ask. "What I saw looked like," Jack started. "A dark crystal."


	4. A Look Into the Past

" A dark crystal?" North asked. " What does that have to do with anything?" "Listen, I think that's the source of this dark mass. That's what was sucking me in,"Jack said. "How does a black crystal do that?" Bunnymund asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Who knows?" Jack said. "We need to find what that dark crystal thingie is, and what it does, and how to stop it," North said.

Jack looked up at the Man in the Moon, sitting beside his unfinished ice palace. "Please, I need answers... Please..." Jack begged silently. The Man in the Moon's mouth seemed to curve up, just a little, as if to say, "Okay, I'll show you." A moment later, Jack noticed his skin turning paler and paler, until his body was almost transparent. "What's going on?" Jack wondered aloud. He looked up. He was in a different place now. It almost looked like the place where Jack was almost killed, but without all the darkness. Jack looked around. He saw the Man in the Moon, staring down upon him, and Jack knew he was safe. A rock held something very sparkly and beautiful resting gently upon it. He approached cautiously, he did not want to go through what happened at the grotto again. He saw on top of the rock was a crystal. It appeared to be strangely similar to the dark crystal, and Jack was a little frightened. Then, Jack saw something dark appear out of the corner of his eye, and turned around. It was Pitch. "What are you doing here?!" Jack stormed at Pitch. But Pitch just walked right through him, like he didn't say anything. Jack's eyes widened. Pitch just walked right through Jack! Like he was a ghost! Or was he? Jack took a minute to process what just happened, but he finally realized that he was in the past. The Man in the Moon had taken him here. Pitch started talking to the crystal, for he had nobody to talk to. This appeared to be happening right before he tried to make all the children not believe in the Guardians, because Pitch was explaining his whole plan to the crystal. And with every word, the crystal was turning darker and darker. "It must've been so 'horrified' at Pitch's plan that it turned dark and evil," Jack stated. Pitch left, and the crystal was still dark, and slowly leaking out fear and destruction. The rock and grass surrounding it died and turned black. Jack looked on in horror as the crystal blackened. Soon, he was back in his solid form sitting by his palace, in the South Pole. Not a minute had passed in reality. Jack formed a temporary, but comfortable snow bed outside of his palace. He slowly drifted off to sleep, still pondering what he had seen.


	5. North's Disappearance

Jack flew into North's workshop, anxiously looking around. Where was North? He walked around, searching. He saw a yeti, painting a jack-in-the-box pink. Jack raised his eyebrows at the yeti as if to say," You know better than to paint a toy _that _color." The yeti apparently got the message, and moaned,"Yuuumpha?!" "Sorry. I wasn't the one who painted those toys that color. It's so... Eastery," Jack told the yeti. The yeti rolled his eyes. Jack remembered why he was there and got back to searching for North. Jack ran and almost flew to North's office. He slammed against the door. It swung open. North wasn't there. jack couldn't believe his eyes. North _wasn't there._ He was normally sitting at his desk very peacefully, either concocting up another idea for a toy, or checking his Naughty and Nice lists tattooed on his arms for the second time. Jack looked everywhere for a note, a video, a recording, anything gelling where he was. Finally, Jack saw a piece of parchment lying on North's chair. He frantically picked it up. He fumbled with it, trying to get it right-side up. He got it straight. He analyzed the piece of paper, hoping it had what he was looking for on it. Perfect. It was the right piece of paper. It said,

_Fellow Guardians, I apologize for leaving and not telling where I have gone, but now I will tell you. I have gone back to that crystal to find out how it can do things like create dark creatures that scare children. I hope I will return safe and healthy, but I am not certain I will be coming back... Please forgive me, I was just thinking of the children._

_ From,_

_ North_

__"Oh, no!" Jack cried. He flew through the workshop, brushing the yetis' hair as he passed. "Oh, man. That felt weird. Those yetis need to wash up in a bath!" Jack said, thinking about the yetis' hair and where it has been. Jack arrived at Tooth's castle. "North...is...gone!"Jack panted. He was out of breath. He could go really fast flying, and it isn't as easy as you would think. "Holy floss! Where to?" " Crystal... thingie..!" Jack said. " Well, let's not dawdle around then! Stay here, Baby Tooth! Your in charge until I come back!" Tooth confirmed with Baby Tooth. Tooth and Jack flew out to Bunnymund, who was taking a long nap. "Wake up, Sleepy Head!" Jack quickly froze and unfroze the tops of Bunnymund's ears. "Crikey, what does a bunny have to do to get some shut-eye around here?!" "We have to leave! North has gone to the dark crystal and is probably going to be sucked into it eventually, if we don't get there!" Tooth informed him. "Well, then. We to go find Sandy!" Bunnymund said, suddenly wide awake.


	6. The Tunnels

Sandy was wide-eyed when he heard about North's leaving. An exclamation point appeared over his head and Sandy pointed towards Bunnymund's tunnels. Bunnymund was relieved that North had taken his sleigh to that garden of darkness. If you haven't noticed, Bunnymund is _deathly_ afraid of heights. That's why his tunnels are _underground._ "Let's not just stand here. Let's hop to it!" Bunnymund encouraged the gang. And with that and a swoosh of his undersized tail, they were gone, sliding through the twisty tunnels. Down, down, down they went, saying,"Ouch!"at every little pebble they bumped over. The rest of the Guardians were perfectly fine flying, or riding in North's sleigh. "When is this going to be OVER?!" Tooth got _angry_ angry when she was bothered a lot. "I'm getting a TOOTHache! And you do _not_ want to see me when I have a toothache." "Is this how she always gets?"Jack asked, still new at the whole Guardian thing. "Yes, but crikey, I wish she would stop!"Bunnymund said, loud enough for Tooth to hear. Then he said, more quietly,"In other words, she's a grump sometimes."

Finally, the group popped up out of the tunnels, but North nor the mass of black was in sight. They were in a green pasture, dotted with wild daisies, and cows were grazing in the distance, in front front of a great barn. The Guardians heard _moos_ and_ clucks_ and the occasional _baa,_ _baa. _"Umm, Bunnymund?" "Yes, Jack?" "Where, umm, exactly, uhh, are we?...?!" Jack asked, frantically."Blimey, don't be such an egghead. We're at a little bloke's mother's farm in the country. He's one of my favorite children to hide eggs for. He always leaves out a new set of brushes and paints for me to paint eggs with," Bunnymund replied, seeming not to see what the problem was. He had a cheery smile on his face, like he was imagining what paint set he would get this year. Sandy rolled his eyes as if to stay, "Really. You don't realize what has happened here." " Bunny! We are in the wrong place! How do we get to North? Time's a ticking! It's almost Christmas! Those elves and yetis are _not_ prepared to get things ready for Christmas if North isn't there!" Tooth spelled it out for Bunnymund, very frustrated. Bunnymund's face flooded with realization. His fuzzy cheeks turned red. "Apparently we have taken the wrong turn in the tunnel. Let's go back in," Bunnymund said, trying to act and talk calmly.

When they arrived at the dark mass, they saw North eating extra cookies he had packed, followed by swigs of milk. He had his 365 day watch with him. He kept glancing at it worriedly. A week 'til Christmas and North wasn't even at his workshop! North didn't notice the Guardians hop up out of the ground. It was sundown, so Sandy kept on floating up and up, until he head reached the rapidly darkening clouds. His night shift at the job of dream giver had just begun. North looked up and finally saw the rest of the bunch.


	7. Is Christmas Ruined?

"What are you guys doing here?"North asked." We came to tell you that you need to go back to your workshop. Christmas is coming soon," Tooth said. "But the globe- the children!"North tried to explain. North probably loved the kids more than any other Guardian. Next came Jack, then Sandy, then Tooth and Bunnymund probably tie for last. But who's keeping track o' _that_ sorta thang! "Okay, listen, North. We think we, well I, know why that crystal is capable of doing such powerful things. The crystal used to power all life around it. Everything used to be lush and green and pretty. One day, Pitch talked to the crystal, because he was a nobody and had no one to talk to. The crystal, apparently, is easily 'influenced' and turned darker with every word Pitch said. All of its surroundings were turned grey and black. And those creatures that are flying out of it are the animals there at the time of the transformation. They're kind of like Pitch's fearlings," Jack explained to North and the other Guardians."Well eat my cookies and don't drink milk! Then why are we here? Christmas is just five days away!" North said fretfully. The reindeer were stamping their feet in anticipation. North harnessed them up, and climbed in.

Meanwhile, the elves and yetis were at the workshop, and they had just realized that North was gone. They had just realized that lights had gone out on the globe. Listen up, elves and yetis didn't even know what that meant. They (surprisingly) learned that it just meant something bad. All the yetis were "Uuuuuamph!"ing and the elves were jingling their bells, not knowing what to do. Cookies were scattered everywhere. The elves had eaten all of them. Sugar craze... that word will be the single word phrase or word in the Official Elf Dictionary. The yetis felt so rushed, they painted the toys with their fingers and it looked terrible. There were hairs stuck on to the trains and the dolls faces had thumbprints for "eyes".

North walked into the workshop."What has HAPPENED HERE?!" North roared. Everything was as still as a statue-s. A yeti pointed to the elf across from him. Then, there pointing fingers everywhere. It was like a game of arm Twister. "Christmas is five days away. What are we going to do?"North yelled.


	8. The Apology

"Wow," Jack said, with a humorous smile on his face,"Way to break the ice, North!" "Not now, Jack," North said, taking this situation seriously. "We may have to cancel Christmas!" "North!" "Don't say that!" "We can fix this!" came from the other Guardians. "Well, those yetis and elves have_ really_ done it this time!" North said exasperated."Everybody, in their rooms! _Now!_ Move it! Move it!" North shooed them away, not the Guardians, the others. "North... We are so sorry," Tooth tried to comfort him." We'll do everything we can to help recreate what was lost..." offered Bunnymund. " Thanks, guys... I gladly accept your help," North was ashamed to have stooped so low to have to ask for the other Guardians help.

The Guardians got to work.

Tooth found a broom and dustpan. Sandy had formed a mop to clear up the spilled paint. Jack made an ice bucket and filled it with water and soap, and he grabbed a washcloth, just in case Sandy didn't get everything. And North started to recreate all the toys. In a way, this was just a minor bump in the road. In a way, this could be a helpful experience. For starters, North could make some modifications to the toys. Well, there really isn't any after starters..so... That's the only upside... Anyway, back to the story.

The Guardians were almost finished with cleaning up the workshop a day later (there was still a ways to go before North could dine one with making the new toys) when the yetis and elves came in, holding a gigantic card. It said,

_Deer North, _

_We r so sorry four rooining Crismus... We feel reely bad. We will bee eckstra good four the rest uv the yeer. We r sorry. _

_Luv,_

_The Yetees and Elfs_

North was tearing up."You guys did all of that hard work and effort for a card for me?" North said, really on the brink of tears now. The yetis and elves edged closer to North. They really wanted a hug. North said,"Come here, guys!" North finally started to cry. So did the yetis, so did the elves. And so did the Guardians. They all (even the Guardians) joined in for a big group hug. A big, wet, hairy, sandy, cold, great big group hug. It was the best group hug ever to them. "And I just want you to know, guys, you are forgiven." North was in a generous mood. They all let go. Christmas was four days away, but at that moment, it didn't matter, because everything was perfect.


	9. The Start of a Plan

The next day,(three days 'til Christmas if you don't remember) all the damage was replaced. Everything was back to normal. The usual Christmas rush, the smell of cookies and milk wafting from North's office. After all, he did need to stretch his belly out for the many good snacks he was going to have! North was still worried about the dark crystal. The animals, like fearlings, that were haunting the children were scaring them, and the Guardians were still trying to figure out how to stop the crystal from getting too much area darkened that nobody would believe in the Guardians anymore."Oi... This is getting to too much for me to handle this close to Christmas. If this crystal situation is anything like what happened on Easter, Christmas is doomed this year," North fretted. He went out to check on the globe. He got up out of his comfy chair. With a swish of his cherry red robes, he briskly walked off.

The globe lights were still going out.

For what seemed like a lifetime, North stood there, staring intently at the globe, as if he stared at it hard enough, he could make the lights stop going out. But he couldn't.

Jamie's neighborhood children all believed in the Guardians, but the whole city didn't. Every child counted. They needed all the kids they could get to believe. So one day, when Jamie was taking a walk with his friends, he noticed a lot of black streaks in the blue, sunny sky. He pointed them out to the others, and they thought that creepy British guy, wearing all black had come back. But Jamie knew that it wasn't Pitch. He had felt such a greater fear with him. These were also capable of making kids scared though, if there were numerous ones. " No, no! It's not him... Those are something else... But they can unsettle your beliefs in the Guardians," Jamie told the others, because somehow he just knew it."We have to help them!" one of the others said. "So, how many kids do we know that believe in Santa, Sandy, and the rest?" " I have two friends who believe!" "I have one!" "Two!" "One!" "Three!" "Well, that's good, but we need more. We need to get the whole city into it! Just tell everyone you know that you experienced the war between fear and fun," Jamie told everyone."They won't believe us, they'll think we're crazy!" one child piped up. "Then," Jamie said," We'll just have to show them they're real." Jamie had a knowing smile on his face waiting to tell them what his plan was.


	10. Saving Christmas

North was checking the Naughty and Nice lists twice. But he couldn't keep neglecting the crystal. He had to do something, because he felt as if the crystal was saving up for something, something big... Something like Christmas. North was worried. He couldn't just leave now. He had to focus on Christmas... but Christmas might be ruined if he doesn't go back to the crystal. He needed someone who could help him go into the mass of dark, but rescue him if he was in danger. He needed someone who wouldn't tell a soul what he had done. He n needed to tell the other Guardians in due time, after he had destroyed the crystal. Sandy!

"Please, Sandy, you have to help me. Think of the children. Those fearling-like animals are even giving the children nightmares. What would happen if they stopped believing in you?" North tried to convince Sandy to go with him. Sandy finally, with one last regretful look in his eyes, nodded yes. "Oh, thank you, Sandy! Now, let's get going!" North rushed.

Jamie was sitting in his room, at his desk. He was making the plan to help the Guardians."Jamie!" called his mother. "What, Mom?" Jamie shouted back. "It's time for dinner!" "Just five more minutes, Mom!" "Okay!" Jamie returned to work. It was close to Christmas, right? Well, Jamie thought up an elaborate plan to make sure that every child in that city believed.


	11. Retrieving the Crystal

The next morning, North and Sandy were going to try destroying the crystal. But out jumped Tooth and Jack and Bunnymund. "What are you doing here?" North asked. "We noticed that you were gone and knew that this was the place where you must've gone," Jack said plainly. "Listen, I need to get this crystal destroyed now, I can't go on living my life a worry for the children because of some very influenced rock!" North said. And before anyone could do anything, North stepped into the darkness, and was sucked in."North!" the Guardians shrieked in unison. "They heard screeching and sobbing from the inside of the dark, and were petrified, rooted to the spot. North was inside the darkness, and was seeing all bad memories from his past life. He remembered his dog's death and his mother's face when he died. But North, though shaken by the memories, was determined to get to the crystal and grab hold of it. He could see the crystal now. He reached out and almost grabbed it... He was so close... Almost got it... There! His hand was tightly gripped around the middle of the crystal. Immediately, a cold chill ran through North's body. He got goosebumps and his hair was sticking straight up. Suddenly, a rope gripped around his body, and North was pulled out of the darkness, still clutching the crystal, still so cold... North fell unconscious. Sandy put down North and the lasso he had been using disappeared. Bunnymund offered to get a warm washcloth. He popped into a hole, then a couple seconds later, appeared with a soggy cloth in his paws. He layed it on North's forehead. About ten minutes later, North woke up, the crystal still in his hand. He saw the other Guardians, and he got up and showed them the crystal he had retrieved. "Now the question is how do we get this to be good again?" "Maybe do to it what was done to it to make this whole thing happen," Jack suggested. "Think happy thoughts while you clasp it in your hands. See what happens."


	12. The Guardians Revealed

North thought about what the grotto used to look like before the incident. When North opened his eyes again, the crystal burst into light. It was so bright that North had to cover his eyes so that his eyes wouldn't be bored into with brightness. Slowly, everything around it was turned lush and green and full of life again. It was like the garden of Eden. The animals were back to hopping and waddling. The pond was full of fish again. C_lick!_ A light flashed."Everyone looked at Jack. He was holding up his iPhone to the grotto. "What? A scene like this has to go on Facebook," he said. He typed in on the screen,

_Status Update: Just saved the beliefs of childrenkind. Otherwise I'm not doing much._

__It was almost Christmas Eve. The lights on the globe were no longer going out, but there so many lost that Guardians still had worries. Jamie still has plan to enact. It was Christmas Eve, and North was making his rounds all over the world. Jamie and his friends had gotten all the city children together at the park to watch the skies. After about half an hour of hot chocolate, fires, and Christmas songs, they finally spotted something in the sky. They saw a bright red light at the front. "Santa Claus?" the children asked in wonder. Jamie thought that he should start a snowball fight, as a part of his plan. So the children got divided up into teams and the game began. They played for five minutes, when they saw Jack Frost pelting them with snowballs. "Jack Frost!" the children all exclaimed. The little, twinkling lights on the globe were sparking back on, one by one. Then, out of his bag, Jamie pulled out twenty boxes of Peeps, those mushy, sugar Easter candies. The children raced towards them and started to stuff them in their mouths, but Bunnymund beat them to it. He couldn't resist Peeps. They were his weakness! "The Easter Bunny!" some of the kids were laughing with joy. Next, Jamie called his little sister, Sophie. This part was the easiest. Sophie had a loose tooth. Jamie asked if he could look at for a second, then yanked it out. Sophie was about to wail, but it didn't hurt anymore. Tooth came fluttering down, her wings glowing, and took her tooth in exchange for a dollar. The kids squealed with delight. "The tooth fairy!" they cried. Jamie told Sophie to go to sleep in Mommy's lap, and she obeyed. Sandy soon appeared, and streams of sand came down to Sophie. She had sweet dreams for the rest of the night."Sandman! Sandman!" the children were so excited when they got back to their houses, but they were still pooped. They went to bed in a wink.


	13. Notice! Please read!

THE LAST CHAPTER WAS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!

**Thanks and hope you enjoy the rest of it! **

** - syd04**


	14. New Years's Eve

"Well, now that that's all over," Jack said on New Year's Eve,"Who wants to come to my ice castle that I just finished to celebrate New Year's?" Everyone said,"Me!" with the exception of Sandy of course. He just raised his hand and an exclamation point appeared over his head. "Great! Be there at eight!" Jack informed the others. Jack flew out of the window, to decorate.

First, Jack flew to the nearest Dollar Store. Man, they had awesome New Year's stuff in stock. Jack loaded up on Poppers, firecrackers, fireworks, party hats, those things where you pull the string and confetti comes out, little kazoos, streamers, and balloons. Next, he went to Walmart, just for a quick second. Jack bought some sparkling grape juice, chips, salsa, and M&Ms. He was a sucker for M&MS. He went to the nearest cake shop, to design a cake and pick up later. Meanwhile, he flew down to his castle to put everything he had bought down. It was already 3 'o clock. Time flew by when you were flying around having fun. Jack went back to the cake shop to pick up the cake. Before he did anything else, he flew back to Antarctica to put down the cake so nothing would happen to it. He checked to see if he had anything else to buy. He seemed to have everything. He walked inside his castle, bursting with sparkling ice. He started a fire with a firecracker, but sprinkled a little magic on it so it wouldn't melt the castle away. He started with the streamers. A little pink over the mantle, a little yellow hanging from the chandelier, gleaming with light. Jack twisted the green around the table legs, and the red on the stair's railing. He decorated the upstairs with streamers dangling from every nook or cranny. Next came the balloons. He scattered them all over the house, leaving just enough for when midnight came. He filled some of the balloons for the finale with confetti. He looked at his grandfather clock. It was five fifteen. Jack only had a couple of hours until the other Guardians got there. He crafted a device made out of ice that would dispense the sparkling grape juice whenever somebody lowered their cup under it. Jack filled an ice bowl with Poppers and put them on the table. He got out this time snow bowls and filled them with the snacks. It may seem gross or weird to eat out of ice bowls and snow bowls, but it was actually pretty sanitary and fun. It was 6:30. Time was running out. He put the kazoos in a row and party hats in a row behind them. He would deal with the firecrackers and fireworks when midnight came. He got out ice glasses and put them out so the Guardians could use them. Jack pit those little things that you pull the string and confetti comes out on the table. Last he put the cake on the table on a plate, of course. It was 7:45. Jack had finished just in time. He flipped on the TV ( this time not made out of ice) and looked through the channels to find the one that had the ball drop on it. At eight, the first one to ring the doorbell was Tooth, of course. She said,"Hi, Jack! Thanks for inviting me over! I hope you don't mind if I brought Baby Tooth, do you?" "Oh, no, it's fine. Come on in! Make yourself at home. Grab a party hat, some sparkling grape juice, too," Jack told her. Tooth fluttered in. "Wow... You did a really nice job here, Jack. I'm impressed!" Tooth said. "Thank y-" Jack didn't get to finish. Bunnymund hopped out of the floor right next to the door and said,"Well, hello! Sorry, I'm a bit late. I was digging my tunnels to make a new path here. I think I'm at the right place..." "Yeah, you made it here, Bunny," Jack said. He made the hole where Bunnymund sprang up a little nicer and clunkier, so Bunny wouldn't be making a surprise entrance and scaring the very bones out of his body. _ Ding, dong! _Jack answered the door. North and Sandy were waiting behind it."Come on in, guys!" Jack invited. "Sorry we're late! I was just cleaning up a bit and Sandy promised me a flight in his flyer so... sorry!"North apologized. "Don't worry about it! We still have like four more hours until midnight!" Jack said. "Wow, look at that cake!" Tooth said. There were pictures of all the Guardians drawn on the cake with icing, and they were all blowing kazoos and celebrating New Year's Eve. "It's great!" North marveled. For the next two hours the Guardians chatted and caught up on things that have been happening, other than that big commotion that had just happened, and told each other the plans for their holidays, what they're doing the same and different than the year before. They ate cake and watched New Years's Eve specials on TV for half an hour. "Anybody getting tired yet?" Jack asked. "No!" the other Guardians shouted."Okay, then,"Jack said. At 11:30, the Guardians were really excited. Ad somewhat hyper from all that sparkling grape juice they all had. "What time is it?!" Tooth yelped."Almost time. Almost time!" North repeated. Sandy kept on making weird pictures above his head like Bunnymund clones or Tooth stuck in a pile of giant teeth. Baby Tooth kept on whizzing around the house at really high speeds. At eleven fifty five, the Guardians and Baby tooth had calmed down. Jack snuck outside, to set pup the firecrackers and fireworks. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ went the snow as he placed the New Year's toys down. He sneaked a peek of the time according to the lady on the television screen. The crowd at Times Square was huge, and counting down. " Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four," the crowd shouted as Jack began lighting the firecrackers and fireworks. "Three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd and the Guardians (including Jack) screamed. At that same moment, all of the fireworks and firecrackers went off, and there was a great, sparkling light, brighter than the Northern Lights, in the Antarctica sky. The Guardians pushed towards the door. What they saw in the sky was amazing. The fireworks were shaped of the Guardians faces, and there was a caption under the faces saying, "Another year with the children protected!" "Well, call me the Easter Kangaroo, who did this?!" Bunnymund yelled over all the noise. "I did!" Jack said. All of the Guardians were in awe at the big demonstration of fireworks. "This is the best New Year's ever!" Tooth shrieked. " Thanks for another great year guys," Jack said. "Aawwwwwww," the Guardians said together and joined for a group hug. It truly was another great year.

**ok, that last chapter really was the last chapter. Thank you my loyal readers for finishing this whole story. I hope you liked it! Please check out my other stories and please review on whatever you can of mine! Thank you! Oh, and also check my profile to find a poll there! Quick! Do it before I close the poll!**

** -syd04 **


End file.
